Extended Stock
}} The Extended Stock is an attachment exclusively available to the SPAS-12, the Uzi, and the Micro Uzi. It is unlocked by default. History Firearms designers have always looked for ways to make weapons smaller while still being effective. One of the first attempts to make a weapon more portable is with a stock that can be stowed in a closed position, then deployed when necessary. Early stocks were often made of a simple wire, such as the M3A1's wire stock. However, as designs advanced, the option to collapse or even completely fold away a conventional stock became more common. In the modern age, it is not uncommon for a modern rifle to feature either a collapsing or folding stock. SPAS-12 The SPAS-12's Extended Stock option can be found in the Optics section. ''General Information Despite being a buttstock, the Extended Stock is located in the Optics category. The attachment provides no statistical difference to the weapon. Instead, as its name suggests, it changes the position of the SPAS-12 stock, from the folded position to the extended position, changing the sight picture of the SPAS-12. When equipped, the stock is no longer atop of the weapon, thus altering the sights of the weapon. The apeture rear sight and blade fore sight already built into the weapon become the user's aiming device. These are much less obtrusive than the default Iron Sights, providing a clearer view on target and better peripheral vision as the stock in its folded position tends to obscure much of the user's vision. 'Usage & Tactics' The Extended Stock is useful to users who seek to replace the Iron Sights with something much easier to use and aim with, but not have a higher magnification level than some optics. Being a shotgun, optics tend to be less needed, as hipfiring in close-quarters is normally fine. However, as the stock when folded also obstructs some of the user's view even when not aiming down sights (ADS), the Extended Stock is also useful there too, although using any optic will also extend the stock. Other optics can provide a clearer view on target at longer distances and tend to work better when the SPAS-12 is paired with Slug rounds. Sights such as the Reflex Sight or Coyote Sight are similar in function but provide a more digital aiming device, which some users may prefer. However, given the Extended Stock is unlocked by default, it is a perfect choice for users who dislike the regular Iron Sights when first using the SPAS-12. Conclusion'' It is recommended to use the Extended Stock over the default option to provide a better view on target and better peripheral vision. Uzi The Uzi’s Extended Stock option can be found in the Other category. The Extended Stock greatly reduces vertical recoil and slightly reduces horizontal recoil. Micro Uzi The Micro Uzi’s Extended Stock option can be found in the Other category. The Extended Stock greatly reduces vertical recoil and slightly reduces horizontal recoil. Trivia * The Extended Stock is the third stock attachment to be introduced to the game, the others being the G Stock for the Glock series, and the Boom Stock for the Sawed Off. * The SPAS-12's Extended Stock is the first and only non optical attachment in-game to be placed in the Optics category, instead of the Other category. Category:Weapon Attachments Category:Optics